


Bass Music

by EndangeredMind



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Jazz really should've told Lola about the fault in his sound system. Too late now





	Bass Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InuShiek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/gifts).



Lola smirked as she clicked her fingers in time with the song, whistling along to Yazoo’s Only You. She then turned to humming, and finally, she began singing. “All I need for another day, and all I ever knew, only you!” She grinned and turned the song up, causing Jazz to groan. She passed it off as a stone that had hit his undercarriage or something, before belting out the song at the top of her lungs, getting really into the song. She began clicking her fingers and rocking out. 

“Ey Lola, think you can turn that down?” He groaned, shuddering a bit. Unbeknownst to his human companion, the sound system in his altmode had been upgraded with one fatal flaw. It increased the bass of a song with the volume, or if the song had bass, it made it heavier, which made for some badass songs, but it also caused Jazz to enjoy it in more ways than one. 

Lola just grinned, ignoring his request, continuing to belt out the song at the top of her lungs, before cranking the volume up a bit more, causing Jazz to shudder, and swerve a bit. Fucking hell, this wasn’t a joke! He groaned as the fault in his system made itself known and he began to shudder. 

At this point, Lola turned the music down and looked at the dash. “Jazz? Are ya cold or summat? You’re shaking like mad! Jesus H Christ, you’re really shaking!” She ran her hand over his dash, and this caused the bot to groan in relief. However, she accidentally ran her hand over the button to change track, and All About That Bass came on, which only made things worse for the silver bot, as this song really was all about the bass, as the flaw only worsen, and he groaned, horrified as his spike began to swell. They were 20 miles away from base and he had a hard-on. He tried to take his processor off it, whining as Lola switched the song again, this time to Circus by Britney Spears, which caused him to shudder hard as the beat was intensified, and she turned it up! 

‘No no no!’ He thought as he began to shudder, which was only worsened by the fact that this part of the road was really bumpy. He yelped, causing Lola to pause the music. He shuddered again as the music died down. Thank fuck! He would make it after all. Oh shit, what was she doing now? This was bad, so bad! She was putting on Saeed by Infected Mushroom. ANYTHING BUT THAT! The fucking levels in that were astronomical. “Ah, can ya change the song please Lola?” He gasped as it started up, and his spike became rock hard, leaking some pre on the road underneath him. He just hoped they could hold on until they reached the base. He didn’t fancy blowing his load in front of his favourite human. That would be so embarrassing. He would just have to grin and bear it, and pray she kept it at this volume until they reached the base.  
“Oooh, here’s my favourite part, the drop! This is when it gets really creative!” Lola grinned as she turned it up, and the drop started, showcasing just how inventive the band were when it came to psychedelic house music. She didn’t know it, but Jazz was incredibly hard, and she wasn’t doing him ANY favours by turning the song up, as he whimpered to himself. This was too much to bear! 

With a loud moan, he blew his load, yelling in relief as it shot out of his spike and sprayed onto the road like a high-pressure hose. “Jazz? What was that?” He went silent. He had some explaining to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I also am taking commisions on my Tumblr! Find me @endangeredmind


End file.
